


Another Dozen

by cakeisnotpie



Series: Clint and Bruce (Hulkeye) [13]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt, doughnuts, lots and lots of doughnuts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 18:33:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1909374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cakeisnotpie/pseuds/cakeisnotpie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hot Doughnuts Now!</p>
<p>Written for this prompt:  Clint & sweet. Any pairing you want. ;)"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Dozen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [psistriker.tumblr.com](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=psistriker.tumblr.com).



"How many of those have you had?" Bruce asked.

Clint paused, hand halfway into the white box with green dots. “The Hulk already ate five dozen,” he argued. “These are mine.”

"Five?" Bruce counted the empty boxes. "One … Two … Three …"

"He had two in the transport to the jet. Inhaled them like they were nothing but air." Clint sank his teeth into one of the sinfully delicious rounds. The yeasty dough was still warm and melted in his mouth, the sweet glaze covering his tongue. It two more bites, the doughnut was gone."And that doesn’t count the ones he ate in the store. The employees were so star struck by Tony that they let the Big Guy sit right by the assembly line and eat them as soon as they rolled under the glazer. Thus why you have white sticky icing in your hair and all over your hands."

"No wonder I need a shower," Bruce groused. "I’m surprised I’m not sick at my stomach from eating refined sugar and deep fried processed dough."

"Come on, Doc. Live a little. Everyone ate some. Nobody can resist the hot doughnuts now sign at Krispy Kreme." Clint opened the box and waved it under Bruce’s nose. "One’s not going to kill you."

Bruce stared at the confections. “I shouldn’t. I’ve already had so many.”

"That was the Big Guy." Clint picked one up and grinned. "You know, that circle’s just the right size for …"

Grabbing the doughnut, Bruce shook his head. “Not going to happen. The cupcake was a one time thing.” 

"I happen to know you liked it," Clint  took another, deliberately not noticing there were only four left. "Let’s face it, you have a sweet tooth as well … even though you’re the one covered in glaze at the moment. Maybe I should help you out with that?"

"You are …" Bruce took a bite. The taste hit his tongue and evaporated as he swallowed. "Okay. I’ll give you this one."

"Now, how about we get really messy before that shower?" Clint asked

 


End file.
